American History X Alternate Ending
by Zach Cestaro
Summary: What if there was a more happy approach to the ending of American History X?


The year was 1998, and Danny had just became his new 17 year old self, as Derek convinced him that White Supremacy gets you nowhere in life, by explaining his time in prison. Danny, had kissed his girlfriend goodbye, before he went to use the bathroom, and then to class. as soon as he entered the bathroom, he used the bathroom, by using the urinal, and then turned around, and suddenly, saw the Crip, Little Henry from the previous day before, whom he had confronted by blowing smoke into his face, and showing no fear, after Little Henry and two other Crips were bullying a nerd.

Danny was astounidhed, as the kid scowled, and then suddenly aimed his gun at Danny. Before Little Henry was about to shoot him, Danny then moved away from the direction of the gun, and grabbed it from Little Henry, as he fought for it, by kicking Henry back.

"Back up!" Danny said, Henry then said "Go on Kraka pull the trigger, do it, kill me like you brother did to mine." Henry said. Danny was shocked after hearingthat, Henry was the brother of the kid that got curbstomped 3 years earlier, in 1995."

"No, you're not worth it." Danny said. Dr. Sweeney then came running in after hearing screaming from the halls, and then asked, "Danny what is going on in here?!" Danny then responded, "This kid was about to kill me, I just disarmed him, and he was begging to kill him, like Derek did to his brother." Sweeney then asked Henry, "Is that true?"

Henry was shocked after hearing Danny tell Sweeney about what happened, as Sweeney knew he wasn't making it up, so Henry then simply knodded. "Alright Danny, thank you for your help, I have to inform the police on what happened, you can go now." Sweeney simply said.

Danny had left without hesitation, after giving the gun to Sweeney, and a little while later, witnessed Little Henry being escorted to the police car in handcuffs, while smoking outside the school

Sweeney called Derek, and Derek then came, and then saw Danny being questioned, and then asked Danny, "What happened, are you ok?" Danny simply replied "Yes Der, I'm fine, even though this kid in the car tried killing me." Little Henry then overheard Danny while in the car, and then said "Screw you White Boy." Danny simply shook his head, and then Sweeney said, "You and Danny should get going home, due to on how we need to see if any other aliases of Henry, were trying to do the same." Derek then said, "I think that is a good idea, thanks Sweeney for everything, and letting me know what happened." Sweeney then said, "No problem, one thing is for certain, is that he won't be coming to Venice Beach Hogh anymore, this one in the car, and any other kids that we're thinking about doing the same to Danny as well." Derek simply nodded and Sweeney then waved, as Derek and Danny drove away from the school, and the Police Car with Henry heading for the Police Station.

Epilogue:

\- Derek has continued to move on, as he never looked at the D.O.C. Gang ever again for anything, and due to Sweeney's influence, was able to get into college, and now is studying to be a businessman, and an activist it's for Anti-Racism.

\- Danny had continued to flourish in High School, getting good grades, staying out of trouble, and had his D.O.C. Tatto removed from his arm, along with Derek having his tattoos removed as well, and is now playing for the High School Football Team for Venice Beach High, and will be taking his SAT and ACT tests, and has hopes to be getting into USC.

\- Cameron Alexander was given a life sentence, after the police found out that not only was he the leader of DOC, and responsible for other racist actions, and misleading people, he had also killed two black people, after they were just trying to ask directions, due to Alexander being high on drugs.

\- Seth Ryan realized what the DOC was about, and after getting beat by Little Henry and his gang, had also left for good, and is now trying to get his life together, by going to school where Derek and Davina study, which is UCLA, as he wants to do the same profession as what Derek wants to do.

\- Little Henry later was given a 25 year to life sentence, after trying to kill Danny, along with his friends as well, as they had agreed to do the same, if Danny were to be seen by them, and will now be eligible for parole, in the year 2023, when they are 42, but hopefully will never get our, as they all deserve to rot in the can.

"So I guess this is where I tell you what I learned my conclusion, right? Well, my conclusion is: Hate is baggage. Life's too short to be pissed off all the time. It's just not worth it. Derek says it's always good to end a paper with a quote. He says someone else has already said it best. So if you can't top it, steal from them and go out strong. So I picked a guy I thought you'd like. 'We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break our bonds of affection. The mystic chords of memory will swell when again touched, as surely they will be, by the better angels of our nature."

\- Danny Vinyard

THE END


End file.
